


Half n Half

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: Horus Hartz was a professional stuntman, with Urbach-Wiethe disease. he's often painted up and taking on the brunt of an actor's performance to living his life to the fullest with parkouring and pushing limits out curiosity, good fun, and interest. His twin sister Anthony was the same way and decided to invite him out to go skydiving for their shared twenty-seventh birthday. Unfortunately, his parachute wouldn't come out and he fell to his death. he didn't expect to wake up as six-year-old Gilderoy Lockhart, in fact, he didn't expect to wake up at all. but he did, in the magical fictional wizarding world of Harry Potter. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about Lockhart being a liar this time around." Horus fully planned on pursuing the dangerous feats that Lockhart claimed to have done out of curiosity, interest, and fun.********Updates at random. yes, the title is a half blood joke.**************





	Half n Half

**Author's Note:**

> So this is happening, but before we start.
> 
> About the fanfiction:
> 
> \- Urbach-Wiethe disease, a rare brain disorder. this disease destroys both sides of the amygdala, which is composed of two structures the shape and size of almonds, one on each side of the brain. Because of this brain damage, Horus knows no fear. Studies on a patient with the disease proved to be unafraid of public speaking, death, their heart beating too fast or being judged negatively in a social setting. It is a very interesting, if not an unnerving disease I recommend anyone with spare time, give a good read.  
> \- I know Lockhart was born in 1964 but I'm making it 1960 so he's in the same year as the Marauders.  
> \- I will be using the movie's character models for looks. Harry will have Jade green eyes though, and Neville will be a little blonde haired boy when he appears in the far future of this fic.  
> \- The plot will be a mix between books and movies. it's a lot more fun that way.  
> \- Horus's Urbach-Wiethe disease will follow him from his old life into his new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus finds the metaphorical notion of putting one's self in another's shoes to try and understand an issue, a lot easier than usual, despite his inability to truly understand the fear that may or may not take place in small to large daily mishaps that require a rather imaginative, yet false as well as pretend swapping of consciousness.

Right now, Horus was free falling, and the full body polyester harness cutting into the underside of his armpits wasn't making his current life threatening predicament any less irritating, nor did the strands of his dirty blonde, shaggy locks pinned beneath his goggles getting into the whites of his eyes make it any less bothersome. he was going to die. 

 

but despite that, Horus couldn't say he feared for his life, to fall to his death without a working parachute. instead, the emotions that he could feel filtered around him in the place of fear to compensate for his lack thereof. he was angry whenever he realized both the parachute and its backup would not come out, he was sad because now he wouldn't be able to celebrate the rest of his shared birthday with his sister today. sad he would never get to see her expression morph into something wonderfully misty eyed out of the heartfelt sentiment that came with the gift that is the paperback box set of Harry Potter. a series that's always given the both of them much enjoyment throughout their younger days in elementary school when everybody else avoided them like the plague, claiming they were abnormal and strange. each print holding an obvious aberrancy within its depth of fantasy literature that's ridiculousness brought an indescribable false sense of reassurance to them both, in a way, to be able to relate to the fearless Gryffindors in the story. to pretend that how they will forever feel is ok, rather than feeling sorry for themselves.

Pity given from the adults in their lives pushed them farther away, and into the arms of fantasy novels or manga that quickly influenced the impressionable, fearless children into pursuing parkour in middle school that turned into daring feats such as sneaking into places they shouldn't be like the teachers lounge or into the air vents that lead up into the ceilings. No longer were the twins considered abnormal or strange, but daring juvenile delinquents that parents often warned their children to stay away from. the detentions they received, along with any harsh criticism from their betters or further isolation from children regarding the rules they have broken was better than pity and would be taken over being thought of as strange or retarded by the twins any day. it wasn't like they needed anyone before because they have always had each other. the children around Anthony and Horus began accepting the twins shortly after the first few back flips off a wall by the rec building, their opinions of the two shifting from trouble making delinquents to dare devils or adrenaline junkies. but the twins were still kept at arm's length due to their well-known bad reputation. Horus thought that the adults around them liked fanning the fire to his and Anthony's troubles, what with most of the mothers being the overweight gossip mongers they were, often putting out there that the twins were on drugs. parents who didn't know any better would become cautious of the twins after hearing their names and the word 'drugs' in the same sentence and not want their children hanging around the two kids. at least they forgot about the brain damage... for a little while. soon enough, the rumor mill had everyone believing that the so called drugs the children were addicted to had been the reason why the twins had brain damage. by then Horus was disgusted with those around him and wanted nothing more to do with anyone else but Anthony and his father who was hardly ever home. Horus worked so hard to get people to like him, learning early on that people wouldn't accept you for how you are unless you had something extravagant to show or a talent. but it didn't do anything if people knew you had brain damage, they wouldn't accept you no matter what. they hadn't when he was kind and polite, and they hadn't when he was a delinquent. they hadn't accepted him even when backflipping off walls for other's amusement. he didn't think people would ever accept him, not even if he could shit gold. his sister often cried about the other children shunning her when she tried to be kind. and their actions disgusted him. but it didn't stop his sister from trying harder, influenced by doubt mixed with wishful thinking brought on by the influence of the many cheery mangas they have read, like Trigun. Horus didn't believe his sister, but oh how he wanted to. 

 

Horus tried proving his sister right by conducting social experiments by himself, often trying to befriend people who didn't know him or about his disease. children from other schools. everything would be fine for months until they were told about it from someone else. 'Brain damage' is the trigger word that would make his new friends treat normal conversation or outdoor activities alongside Horus with uncertainty and special care no matter how hard he tried to explain that it wasn't crippling... then the rumors about drugs followed, and they were shunned again..his sister got it the worst during high school, Anthony's romantic advances were always shunned because people labeled her as the 'Retarded girl' the 'Drug addict' who probably sold her body for speed. so Anthony raised her grades, and despite her straight A's, the girls around her thought they were given to her out of pity or some false sense of obligation by the staff to pass her because she had special needs. their condition made developing any form of relationship with anyone impossible. but Horus always made sure that Anthony always had her brother to stand by, to be her best friend. 

 

Horus was sad because he was going to be leaving Anthony to deal with the hardship that came with their brain damage alone. he hoped that she would move to another city at least, a place where no one would know her and treat her like everyone else. he was also angry at himself for laughing hysterically at the ridiculousness of the situation he found himself in, as well. a scene right out of a manga book, except that characters like Monkey D. Luffy always bounced back. it wasn't much longer until everything went black.


End file.
